


Just a matter of time

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mystery Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me but I can't give a summary without giving the whole thing away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Meo fic ever it was kinda fun so enjoy

Introduction:

The brunette lifted a cigarette to his mouth as he leaned back against the wall, letting out a slow puff of smoke as he waited just outside of the school's main entrance. A few girls walked by, giggling madly when the man caught them staring and sent them a wink. The teens swooned, each turning a light shade of pink before scurrying away from the older man's seductive smirk.

_'Stupid girls'_ , He chuckled before taking another drag from the cancer stick. Brown eyes glanced to the side, watching as the students kept filling out of the building. Some moving in groups while the others chose to walk alone.

The man gave a sigh, feeling patience run out of him until a boy appeared and he smiled. "There he is."

Walking between Bree and Chase, was Leo. The boy had a bright smile on his face as he refereed the bionic brothers staring contest while the speedster simply rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'needing a sister' under her breath.

The four kept walking until Adam tripped Chase, sending the super genius into a puddle of water just a few feet away.

Adam, Bree and Leo stared in silence for a moment until they broke out laughing completely ignoring the searing glare their brother gave them as he picked himself off the ground, now soaking wet.

Leo took Adam's hand and lifted it above his head, while his body still rocked from amusement. "A-Adam wins! Ah hahaha-"

Chase's glare zoned in on the boy, "That doesn't count! Adam cheated!"

"Chase Chase Chase, all's fair in love and staring contests." Leo said with a bright smile earning an even deeper glare.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Adam laughed holding onto his sides.

"Yeah," Bree grinned, "Who's supposed to be the super genius again?"

Chase gave them all a glare, shaking some of the dirty water off of his arms before turning around and stomping down the street.

"Chase... Wait!" The three took off after him, each ones eyes glowing with teasing intent until Leo stopped and looked to he side. Staring at the man who was leaning against the school's building.

He had messy brown hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed but still perfect. He wore black jeans with a dark blue V-neck shirt that was folded up to his elbows which stretched over a lean yet muscled frame and a pair of heavy boots. Leo didn't know why, but something about this guy was oddly familiar.

At first the boy thought that maybe he goes to Mission Creek, but he was obviously too old to be in highschool. About twenty five twenty six years old if Leo had to guess. Plus the boy doesn't really remember seeing him around.

The man blinked when he realised that he was being stared at and instinctively dropped the cigarette in his hand quickly stomping it out. 'He hates it when I smoke'

Leo tilted his head to the side trying to figure out where he might have seen this guy, until Bree's voice broke him from his train of thought.

"Leo c'mon, mr. Davenport said he has some new invention to show us today."

The brunette watched the boy go, before letting his gaze drift down to his ruined cigarette and giving a frown. _'Focus damn it, that's not him!'_

He briefly thought of lighting another cancer stick when his target came strolling out of the school, looking as smug and evil as ever.

Marcus.

The man gave a sigh as a feeling of nostalgia washed over him and he grinned. "Might as well get this over with."

The man quickly walked up to the teen and grabbed his arm.

"What the-" before Marcus could finish his sentence, he was unceremoniously yanked away from the side walk and back towards the school, to the back of the main building. The bionic teen let out a gasp of surprise as he was thrown against the brick wall.

As soon as he caught his breath, Marcus gave the man a hell damning glare, pushing himself of the wall. The brunette said nothing, just smirked and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You don't know?" The older man scoffed, "I thought you would've figured it out by now, what with the super human intelligence and all."

Marcus froze.

He knows?! How does he know?! The bionic teens heart started pounding in his chest. Was his secret out?

"Oh yeah, I know about your bionics."

But how? The only person who knows about Marcus's bionics is his father and Leo. And that twerp wouldn't tell not unless he wanted to expose Adam, Bree and Chase as well.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, then why are you here?"

The man pinned the teen under his gaze and spoke with an authoritative voice, "I came here to make sure you don't screw this up for us."

Marcus squared his shoulders and walked up to the man until he was just a few feet away. "Look grandpa, I don't know who you are or how you know about me. But you'd better get lost or else-"

The man snorted "Or else what?"

Rage burned in the teens gaze and his fists clinched tightly. He didn't know what this guy wanted or how he found out about his secret, but he wasn't going to get away with taking Marcus lightly.

Marcus smirked, he's never been allowed to use his bionics against anyone else before for fear of being discovered. But since this guy already knows.

"Or else this."

Then Marcus moved at bionic speed, aiming a fist at the mystery man's face. To the evil teens total and complete surprise, the man sidestepped him.

Sidestepped?

How is that even possible?!

No one's faster than Marcus. Not even Bree!

How did he-

Before Marcus could finish his thought the older man caught his wrist and delivered an elbow to the teens stomach before spinning around and throwing Marcus back into the building behind him, causing the wall to lightly crack under the blow.

Marcus slid down from the wall ending up in a crumpled heap on the concrete ground.

He's stronger too.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" The man gave a heavy sigh, "I always thought I was stronger than that. Guess Leo was right, little twerp."

Marcus was breathing heavily with both his hands braced on the ground until he heard Leo's name and he lifted his head. "Leo...? How do you- who are you?"

"Still haven't figured it out yet? I'm disappointed, I mean isn't it obvious?" The man said clicking his tongue in disapproval, before letting an evil grin spread over his face and arching an eyebrow in a way that made Marcus's eyes go wide with shock.

"I'm Marcus."


	2. Chapter 2

The cafeteria buzzed with activity as the hall filled with hundreds of students.

Some sat and ate in their respective groups, talking loudly about their next classes and practices after school. Others chose to sit and talk in hushed tones, each trying to come up with a juicier piece of gossip than the last. While others did homework and a few sat and crammed as much of Darwin's theory as they could before their test next period.

In one corner of the cafeteria however, an abnormally short boy was going through the first stages of depression.

Leo's head fell on the table top with a loud thump, causing the uneven table to rattle a little at the impact. "My life is over." The boy groaned, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh Leo stop being so dramatic." Bree said rolling her eyes as she sipped from the juice in her hand. "It's probably a good thing that mr. Davenport caught you trying to steal one of his inventions."

Leo lifted his head a bit to stare at his sister. "Yeah, and why's that?"

"That plan was doomed to fail from the very start." Chase said from the other side of the table. "For one thing the artificial human flight simulator is still just a prototype. So that was bound to malfunction at some point, plus you still get motion sickness when Adam lifts you too high."

"Well if it was such a horrible plan then why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Because we enjoy watching you fail." Adam chimed from his seat next to Chase, absently stuffing a fish finger in his mouth.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the bionic siblings, "Gee, thanks."

"You know Leo as unbelievable as it sounds, and its pretty unbelievable, Janelle already likes you. You don't have to show off mr. Davenports inventions to get her attention."

When the boy just stared at her blankly Bree gave a sigh until someone caught her eye and she shifted a bit in her chair to face them.

"See there she is." The speedster started as she gestured with her hand, "Just get up, go over there and ask her out."

"You know what Bree, you're right." Leo said as he stood up from his chair. "Who needs big D's gadgets anyway. All I need is good looks and charisma."

"Where you gonna get those?" Chase said absently, earning a glare from the boy. Before Leo could retort, an all too familiar cheery voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey guys."

Leo jumped slightly, knocking his legs against the table in front of him.

As if his day couldn't get any worse, Marcus shows up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus had to suppress a grin when he saw the boy's shocked movement and walked around him towards the vacant seat next to Adam, while his older self followed.

Right!

Older self. You're probably wondering about that, aren't you?

~FLASHBACK~

"Hold on. So let me get this straight." Marcus started, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up at the man sitting across from him at the table just in front of the Froyo store. "You came here from the future using one of Davenports inventions to stop me from making a mistake that'll ruin my life forever?"

"Yip." The older 'Marcus' said, tossing the used Froyo cup in his hand into the dustbin. "I'm you eleven years from now."

The teen gave the older man an incredulous look arching his eyebrow a little less dramatically as he usually did. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Well for one thing time travel is impossible and another exactly how did you manage to get to Davenport's inventions. Were trying to destroy Donald Davenport. Even if Dad's plan to get back at them fails and Davenport does escape how do you-"

"You mean you."

Marcus took a deep breath, praying for patience. "Whatever. How do I-"

"We live with them now... well we live with Leo now-"

"Wait... What?!" Marcus stood up out of his chair.

"But that's only cause Leo's always working late with Davenport so its just easier for him to live there."

"Why do we live there?!"

'Marcus' gave his younger counter part a look of disbelief, "Do you honestly think I'd let him live there alone while Adam and Chase are there?"

"What the hell is going on?"

The older man gave a sigh, "God I used to be dense. We live there because of Leo. We're married to him, been married for years."

The teens eyes went wide and he abruptly sank back into his chair with a loud thud and a slight screech.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in all at once but we don't have time for denial. I need to stop you from..."

As the man spoke Marcus's mind was running three thousand miles an hour. He gets married to Leo?

Leo _Dooley_ , Leo?

Really?

Marcus's heart started to pound with excitement.

It was his best kept secret, one he thought he'd eventually take with him to the grave. Ever since the bionic car incident there's nothing Marcus wanted more than he wanted Leo. The bionic teen was completely infatuated, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Leo hated him, Leo wanted Janelle.

Just today he watched Leo fawn over the girl in a desperate attempt to get her attention. The sight made his heart ache so badly that he was planning on skipping school the next day.

He heard Leo talking about his next plan to woo the girl and he didn't want to be there to see it.

But now...

Could it be true?

"What about Dad, why don't you-... I live with him?"

A dark look fell over the older man's face and his hand clinched tightly, knuckles turning white. 'Marcus' gave the table a hard glare and his eyes started glowing a faint green.

"In a block of ice in facility X."

The evil teens eyes went wide, "What?! How?"

"It's best if you don't know."

"But-"

"After what he did, Douglas deserves worse!" 'Marcus' snapped making his younger self coil back into his seat and a few people nearby to stare at the two. He gave a sigh as he tried to force his body to relax.

Marcus leaned forward slightly, "What did he do?"

"Trust me, its best that you don't know. So just... let it go."

The teen did nothing but nod, although he couldn't help the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. What could his father have possibly done to make Marcus hate him so much. It's not like he doesn't know his father is evil, hell their both evil.

Marcus still had his doubts about his so called future self, this could just be some imposter trying to trick him. Some old rival or whatever trying to get back at Douglas, that would explain the anger this guy has toward his dad.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Aren't I proof enough?"

Marcus scoffed, "If you're really me then you already know the answer to that."

"Good point," the brunette said as he tried to think of a way to convince his younger self. Knowing himself as well as he does, he knew it would have to be good. 'Marcus' let his eyes scan their surroundings and gave a smirk.

"I remember having a fantasy about this place when I was younger. I remember cause it kept me up on most nights. It was empty, Leo was bent over the counter and I licked off some chocolate sauce on his neck while I repeatedly fuc-"

"O.K! O.K! I believe you." Marcus shouted quickly as a bright pink blush crept onto his face.

Alright so maybe he isn't lying.

The older man just chuckled leaning back in his chair as he watched his younger counter part glow with embarrassment.

The teen shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "So what's this huge mistake, that I'm going to make?"

"I can't tell you."

"What..."

"Well not specifics anyway."

"Then what's the point of-"

"All I can tell you is it starts tomorrow," the man said, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So the first thing you have to do is go to school tomorrow, you can't skip no matter what."

"Why not?"

"Just do what I said."

"Why should I?" Marcus said folding his arms over his chest, "I wasn't planning on going to school tomorrow, why should I suddenly change my plans just cause you said so?"

"Because we lose Leo if you don't."

The evil teen's heart skipped a beat, he didn't even have him yet and he was already losing him. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. I'm not sure what happens, all I know is one minute I'm in bed with Leo the next I'm fading out of pictures and being replaced with Janelle. If you don't go to school tomorrow something happens to screw up the time line and we lose him forever."

"I-" Marcus swallowed the lump in his throat, glaring at the man in front of him. "So what? The little shrimp isn't worth my time anyway, why should I care?"

"Seriously? You don't care, are you forgetting who your talking to? I know every dream, fantasy and dirty thought you've had about Leo. You love him... We love him." The man said before his eyes narrowed in a glare and he growled. "I'll be damned you screw this up for us, I'm not losing him."

The teen flinched at the obvious threat thrown his way and started staring down at the table top with his lips pursed in a tight line. Of course Marcus was just bluffing, it's just...

"Do I really..."

'Marcus' stared at his younger self letting a warm smile spread on his face. He remembers what it was like, having a crush on Leo. The brat was oblivious and impossible to deal with. Leo's single minded determination to get rid of him didn't help either, so he was starting to go completely insane by the time something actually happened.

But this Marcus couldn't have any doubt if he was going to do what needed to be done, so the older man decided that maybe some incentive is in order.

"Yes you do. In fact if everything goes well and you play your cards right..." 'Marcus' paused and waited for the teen to look up at him to give him a feral grin. "That little fantasy I remember about this place, that happens a month from now."

"Twice."

A bright red blush instantly flushed Marcus's cheeks and the teen blinked several times until what his elder had said sinked in and a determined smirk spread across his lips.

"What time do I have to be at school tomorrow?"

~END FLASHBACK~

The previous night had been difficult to say the least.

'Marcus' agreed to stay at their house, but refused to be anywhere near Douglas at any moment in time. The older man was tense, darting out of the room whenever their father entered. He forbade the teen from telling their father about his presence. The teen still couldn't understand what Douglas could have done to make his older self hate him so much.

"Hey Marcus." The bionic siblings chirped all at once as Marcus slid into a chair next to Adam and the older man sat next to Leo. Eyes fixed on the boy beside him.

"Captain Eyebrows." Leo said folding his arms over his chest. "Whose your friend, another member of the injustice league?"

"Aah, this is Mar-...shall. My cousin Marshall, he's visiting me and my dad for a few days." Marcus said laughing nervously. All eyes moved to the man beside him, however he barely noticed.

"Cousin? That's just great, as if one crazy villain wasn't bad enough."

The man was staring at Leo with a warm glow in his eyes and his lips quirked in an odd smile. Completely oblivious to the questioning gazes that were fixed on him.

 _'God I'm whipped.'_ Marcus silently groaned before tapping the other on the shoulder. "Marshall this is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. My friends."

Leo scoffed, "Friends huh, is that what we are?"

The others ignored him and smiled at Marcus's cousin. "It's nice to meet you Marshall."

As if being snapped back into reality, 'Marshall' looked back at the others and smiled as well. "Nice to meet you too."

Suddenly Bree tugged at Leo's sleeve, "Leo, Janelle is coming this way, now's your chance."

Leo's eyes widened a bit and he turned to see that the girl really was walking towards them. He blew some air into his hand to check his breath and tugged at his shirt before giving a bright smile.

"Hey Ja-"

However just as Janelle walked passed, the boy was suddenly yanked back into his seat. Marshall's eyes were narrowed into a glare directed at Janelle's back until he looked back down at Leo and smiled.

"I was really hoping to get to know Marcus's friends while I was in town, you can talk to your friend later, right?"

Leo stared at the man an uneasy feeling flowing through him, "What are-"

"Yeah Leo, Marshall is only going to be in town for a few days." Adam said with a full mouth, "You can wait for Janelle to reject you later."

Marshall wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders to pull him close, while Leo just stared at him with suspicion. "Don't worry Leo, I'm sure you can talk to Jennifer some other time."

"Janelle."

"Uh huh." The older man's fingers started tracing along the small space on Leo's shoulder and his smile grew a little more, while Marcus just stared. Anger starting to boil inside his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?!" Marcus fumed as he dragged 'Marshall' into the boys bathroom's.

"What the hell was what?"

"You were touching him."

The older man slid his hands into his pockets while he leaned against one of the sinks. "So."

"So? So... He's mine! Keep your hands off of him." Marcus glared, restrained fury clearly evident.

"Yours? I'm actually married to him, till you make a move I have more rights over him than you do."

"He's fourteen!"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "And your point is?"

"Just... Back off!"

'Marcus' smiled at the glare his younger self gave him. He was hoping for this reaction. The teen started wavering a bit the night before, nervous energy practically flowed off of him in waves. So 'Marcus' being the caring evil mastermind he is decided to give him some subtle motivation.

And nothing motivated Marcus more than someone else touching what's his. Apparently his plan worked beautifully.

Of course not all the older man's intentions were for Marcus's benefit. He couldn't deny that spending time with the younger Leo was a lot of fun. It was interesting to see that this Leo had the same soft spots he'd come to know from all the time he spent with his own Leo.

Making the boy squeak and squirm was way too much fun to ignore.

'Marcus' gave a sigh as he glanced down at his watch.

Alas, he didn't go back to the past to molest a younger version of his husband. No he could do that at a later stage after he made sure he still had a husband to go back to.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"What time do you have on your watch?" The older man suddenly asked still staring down at the time piece on his wrist.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

Marcus glanced down at his watch, "One twenty."

"Exactly?"

The teen rolled his eyes and took a good look at the watch, "One twenty-three, what does time have to-" the older man grabbed Marcus's shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

"Show time." he opened the door and made sure to scan the hallway beforehand and pushed the bionic teen through. "Just follow your instincts."

"What are-" before Marcus could finish his sentence the bathroom door closed. He gave a sigh and started looking around the empty hallways until his eyes fell on Leo, looking very distracted with a hall pass in his hand.

Suddenly the evil teen smirked, "Follow my instincts, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was officially ranked the worst day ever.

First Big D catches him trying to borrow one of his gadget's that was apparently doomed to malfunction, so he could try to and impress Janelle. Then he gets grounded for trying to borrow said doomed gadget. Then he gets busted by principle Perry because he was getting grounded for stealing- I mean borrowing aforementioned doomed gadget and last but not least, Marcus and his creepy cousin Marshall decided to show up just when he'd gotten together enough courage to ask out Janelle, without the aid of one of Big D's gadget's which was doomed to malfunction.

See what I mean?

Worst day ever.

The only thing that went right that day was the sub they got for history class letting him go to the bathroom, when he really just wanted to waste some time wandering the school.

That's probably cause he wasn't concentrating anyway.

Leo couldn't stop thinking about Marshall. Other than the fact that the guy was related to Marcus and his extremely touchy feelyness, something else was seriously off about him.

The boy couldn't help but feel like he'd met him somewhere before, like he knew the man although he couldn't remember where.

Leo turned into the hallway leading to the bathroom still lost in thought when a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Hello Leo."

"AARRGH!" Leo screamed and he whirled around to find Marcus smirking at him.

"Walking around the halls alone? That isn't very safe."

"Heeey Marcus." Leo said with a nervous laugh while his eyes tried to look for the best escape route. "Whatcha doing?"

Marcus shrugged as he walked closer to the boy, effectively steering him back towards the lockers behind him. "Me? I was just walking to class, when I saw a poor defenceless little puppy wandering the halls alone, so I decided to come keep it company."

Leo's eyes narrowed at that and he folded his arms over his chest, pulling together some courage. "There aren't any puppies around here, so why don't you leave. I'm sure Cruella Deville is waiting for you back at the mansion."

Marcus chuckled, "I'm sure she can wait, besides catching puppies is fun."

"Yeah, well I'm outta here." Leo turned to leave when Marcus used his bionic speed to move in front of the boy and snatch the hall pass out of his hands, moving back to lean against the lockers nearby.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere without this."

The boy's eyes widened before settling in a glare directed at the bionic teen. "Give it back Marcus."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Haven't you and your cousin Marshall tormented me enough for one day."

"Marshall, yes. I on the other hand..." Marcus dangled the pass in front him and Leo's glare intensified, he stepped forward to try and take it instantly seeing the trap but choosing to play along for now. Cause seriously what's the worst he could do.

The boy's fingers touched the paper and just as he was about to grab it, Marcus suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Crushing his lips against Leo's.

Leo's eyes went wide and he gasped involuntarily giving Marcus just enough space to slip his tongue in. The bionic teen slid one arm around Leo's waist while the other went up to the back of his neck to keep him still.

Leo struggled against Marcus frantically trying to pull away, but as the seconds ticked on Leo felt his arms go weak, his eyes slide shut and his body react in ways he wasn't really used to.

And before he knew it, he was kissing back albeit a bit awkwardly. This was his first kiss after all.

Leo lifted his arms and wrapped them around Marcus's neck, not really knowing what to do with them otherwise and gingerly moved his tongue back against the other's. A loud moan escaped his throat when Marcus did something absolutely evil with his tongue, before pulling away to break for air.

"Leo." Marcus whispered making the boy's eyes snap open.

Leo was breathing heavily with his face flushed with heat.

"I like you, Leo." Marcus said, sounding more than just a little uncomfortable as he let the arm on the back of Leo's neck slip forward to gently grasp his chin. "I like you a lot."

Leo stared back at Marcus and let the words sink in. No ones ever liked Leo, or at least no one's ever told Leo they liked him. Sure he's had a bunch of crushes but no one ever liked him back. The boy had to admit; it was actually pretty nice. A warm feeling rose up in his stomach before spreading all across his chest.

He leaned forward and gave Marcus another kiss, letting out a moan every now and then. Completely forgetting the hall pass that Marcus let fall to the floor.

Second kiss was even better.

And suddenly the gravity of what he was doing hit him all at once. Like a huge bucket of ice water was dumped on his head.

He just had his first kiss!

Holy _FUCK_ he just had his first kiss! And it was with _Marcus_!

 _Evil_ Marcus!

Evil Marcus _who was trying to destroy his family_ Marcus!

Marcus told him he _liked him_ and then, and then... He kissed him _again_!

This time _Leo_ kissed him again!

Leo's eyes snapped open, going the widest they ever have before the boy pulled away from Marcus and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Leo?" The teen asked looking confused until the boy scrambled away and darted down the hallway.

Marcus stood there frozen and at a complete loss for what to do. An arm came down over his shoulder and the teen snapped out of it to find a smirking older version of himself staring down the empty hallway. "Oh yeah, I remember that."

"You remember that?!" The teen said pulling from the older man's grasp.

"See that back there," the older man waved behind them towards another class. "That's where Janelle has Physics, if you had skipped school, Leo would have either asked her out at lunch. Or walked by her class, she would've excused herself to check on him and that would've been their first kiss."

Marcus froze. So if he skipped... That was his huge mistake. It sounds completely ridiculous and yet-

Damn that was a close call.

"So what are we going to do about Leo?"

"Nothing." 'Marcus' said with a shrug, "My work here is done."

"What?!" Marcus growled, "What do you mean your work here is done?"

The brunette grinned at his younger self before pulling out a small device in his pocket. He pressed a button on it and suddenly a holographic image appeared in front of them. It was a picture of 'Marcus' standing behind what looked like an older version of Leo, with his arms wrapped around the other and a wedding band wrapped around both of their ring fingers.

Marcus's eyes went wide as he stared at the picture until it disappeared and his older self's grin grew even more. "My work here is done." He said as he turned around and walked down the hall towards the school's exit.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do about Leo?"

"Oh right about that: don't do anything." He said with a glance over his shoulder.

"What?!"

"Trust me." 'Marcus' said with a smirk, dramatically arching his eyebrow. "Don't do _anything_."

The doors of the schools front entrance suddenly opened of their own accord before closing again and Marcus gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't do anything? How the hell am I-"

"Hey, Teen angst! what are you doing wandering the hallways during class." Marcus silently groaned and turned to find principle Perry staring at him, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. "Well? I'm waiting sparkie."

"Uhm principle Perry," Marcus stuttered as he spoke in the sweetest voice he could. His eyes fell on the hall pass and he quickly picked it up."I was just cleaning up, making sure that Mission Creak stays litter free. You know my grand mother died slipping on a piece of-"

"Awww, I don't care. Detention!" The woman said as she strutted to her office.

"But principle Perry I-"

"Save it Acne farm, if Dooley's gotta go to detention then so do you."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, of course I've got a bet going at the chicken ring after school," Perry started, scratching her chin in thought until she just shrugged. "Oh well, I can just lock you two in the study hall till I get back."

She walked into her office and shut the door behind her. Marcus smirked, "Oh no! Two whole hours locked in a room with Leo!"

"Stop complaining and get to class!" Perry shouted from her office.

Marcus let out a low chuckle as he walked back to his english class, "Do nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Future Marcus
> 
> p.s: Dana is pronounced Day-na
> 
> I know that's not how it's spelled but i want it that way so yeah

Light flashed and smoke filled the air until Marcus found himself back in Davenports lab. The brunette took of his glasses and leaned back against the time machine's chair, taking a deep breath. "I'm back."

The bionic male got out of the machine and stood up to stretch his shoulder's and back. A few popping noises went off and Marcus briefly noted the sound of electric doors opening.

"What've you been doing down here for so long?"

Marcus turned and found an older Leo standing at a table behind him shifting through paper work as he gave the brunette a quick glance.

Marcus smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Nothing much." He said placing a kiss on his husband's neck.

"Nothing, huh?" Leo gave a sigh as he leaned back against Marcus and shut his eyes.

"Long day?"

"Hmmm." Leo hummed as Marcus's hands wandered up his chest, "Worked on Big D's latest project for five hours straight. I actually need to start working on the ad proposals for the Hellicarrier and have them done before Friday and check on Chase's cell regeneration project and then-"

"Uh uh." Marcus said as he turned Leo around and pushed him against his desk. "You need to rest."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I'm VP of Davenport industries, I don't have time to rest."

Marcus leaned forward and gave the other a kiss, "You work too hard."

"I know, but it's only until Big D announces his retirement and Chase takes over in a few weeks." Leo mumbled in between kisses, "Then you'll have me for as long as you want."

"Fine," Marcus huffed, "But you have to take a break tonight."

"Your idea of a break, isn't my idea of a break Marcus."

The bionic man smirked, "You gotta admit you feel pretty damn relaxed afterwards."

Leo rolled his eyes when suddenly his eyebrows furrowed, "Do you smell smoke?"

Marcus tensed and Leo felt it almost immediately, "Marcus I thought you said you quit!"

"I wasn't smoking." Marcus said quickly, telling a teensy tiny fib. Well he wasn't smoking at the moment.

"Well then what-" Leo's eyes fell on the time machine and he noticed the small wisps of smoke rising from the chrome bars.

"Marcus."

"Yes, babe?"

"What were you doing with the time machine?"

Marcus shrugged, "Nothing."

Leo pushed the other away, folding his arms over his chest. Giving Marcus a glare eerily similar to his mother's. "Sure, maybe the time machine's taken up smoking instead."

"Maybe."

"Yeah well maybe, you should sleep in Adam's room tonight."

Marcus gasped, "Oh c'mon Leo, that's like sending me to the gas chamber!"

"What did you do with the time machine?"

Marcus stood there and stared at his husband failing to come up with a successful lie, when the gods above decided to do him a favour and sent him a saviour.

The lab doors opened and before either of the men could blink, Marcus was suddenly tackled to the floor by a tiny pink blur.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess wha'? Unc'e Ada taugh' me how ta lift momma's car today and then gran'ma made me waffes, buebewy waffes! And momma say aunti Bwee's takin me to get clothes in Pa-pa-..."

"Paris?" The brunette supplied.

"Yeah! Pawis!"

Marcus smiled at the little girl bouncing on his chest in a pink dress with a bright smile on her face. Brown hair flowed down her shoulders in curls, her skin was a light caramel brown, while brown freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She had Marcus's brown eyes and Leo's bright beaming smile.

A perfect combination of Leo and Marcus.

"Dana," Leo suddenly said still glaring at Marcus. "Could you go back upstairs, I need to talk to Daddy about something."

"No! Momma please don't hurt, Daddy!" The little girl screamed throwing herself over Marcus like a human shield.

Leo's eyes widened at that and he crouched down beside the two on the floor. "Dana honey, why would you say that?"

The girl looked up at Leo, eyes wide and sad. "Unc'e Ada and unc'e Chasey, say Momma's got Daddy whipped. But Momma musn't whip Daddy, he'll get hurt."

Leo let out a loud laugh and Marcus growled low in his throat before picking up the girl in his lap to make sure she was looking at him, "You're not aloud to play with uncle Adam and uncle Chase anymore."

Dana tilted her head to the side, "Why not Daddy?"

"They're a bad influence."

"Dana, I'm not whipping Daddy, uncle Chase and uncle Adam are just being silly." Leo said as he picked her up and put her on the floor. "Now go upstairs and get dressed, the run to Paris is ten minutes so auntie Bree will be here by two."

"O.K Momma!" Dana chirped.

"Oh Shut your cry hole! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming unc'e Ada!" The girl called before she disappeared in a blur out the lab door.

"Adam don't call her that!" Leo screamed at the lab's ceiling before looking back at Marcus who had his face buried in his hands.

Leo frowned and moved to wrap his arms around the other, instantly knowing what's wrong. "Marcus you need to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Marcus mumbled from inside of Leo's arms, "I told my Dad about Davenport's experiment, I told him about Dana, I even took her to go see him."

"How were you supposed to know he'd kidnap her and give her bionics? He's your father, it's normal for you to want him to meet her."

"Yeah and now she'll never be normal. Fuck! She'll never go to school and-"

"Actually," Leo interrupted with a shrug. "Big D's been keeping an eye on her, he says she'll be able to got to school by next year. Apparently she's adapted to her bionic's faster than the rest of you. Plus she hasn't glitched in month's."

Marcus looked up at Leo, "How do you know she won't glitch later?"

"Even if she does," at this Leo smiled. "She's got me for a parent, plus the super human intelligence helps out a little too. Dana's a smart kid and Big D's already taught her what to do if she glitches. You need to stop worrying."

Marcus stared at Leo wondering for the millionth time what he'd do without him. The brunette reached up to give Leo a kiss before pulling back and smirking.

"You wanna know what she wants for her birthday?"

Leo arched an eyebrow, a habit he picked up from Marcus. "Hot wheels princess monster truck? Cause I already have that covered."

"No," Marcus moved out of Leo's grasp and sat up in front of him. "A baby brother."

Leo gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. "No."

Marcus followed, "C'mon Leo you're going to deny a little girl her birthday wish?"

"I'm pretty sure you planted that wish in her head." Leo said as he picked up the paper work on the table.

"Maybe, but I don't see what's the big deal. I'm sure Davenport could cook up another artificial womb."

"Of course you don't see the big deal, you weren't a hormonal pregnant mess for nine month's." He tapped the stack of papers with a definitive _'tap'_. "I repeat, NO."

"But Leo," Marcus whined as he caught Leo's waist and wrapped his arms around it, grazing his teeth against Leo's neck. "It was so much fun trying the last time."

"Yeah, well the only fun your having tonight will involve Adam's room." Leo said as he pulled out of Marcus's arms to walk away.

"What?!"

"Don't think I've forgotten about the time machine Marcus, because I haven't!"

"But babe..."

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think did you like it?


End file.
